Amor & Amargura
by Toriin
Summary: Aquela conversa de 'só amigos' não conseguia mais enganar nem a mim mesma." // Longfic, não tem nada a ver com Naruto, mas eu quis postar pra ver o que acham. // Relacione com o casal que quiser. Acho que tem vários. // Comentários, críticas, reviews;;.
1. Prólogo

**Notas da autora:** É minha primeira longfic séria. E não é bem uma fanfic. É mais a história da minha vida, os meus pensamentos. Então, pra dizer a verdade, nem tem nada a ver com o fandom de Naruto. Talvez eu junte depois e faça um polígrafo. Mas é só uma hipótese, viu? Escrevo quase todas as aulas de matemática e física. Não pergunte porquê escrevo com inspiração só nessas duas. Deve ser porquê são _AS MAIS CHATAS_.

**Amor & Amargura**

**Prólogo**

_"Amor? O que é isso? É de comer? Eu não gosto..."_

O amor ainda era algo novo para mim. Eu só o conhecia teóricamente: curtas, livros, filmes, vídeos, seriados... A idéia, mesmo assim, era nítida. Eu sabia que era definitivo: ou traria extrema desgraça, ou extrema alegria. Conhecia diversos casos: trágédias, nas quais alguém acabava morrendo pela pessoa amada (ou até mesmo com ela); comédias, quando os personagens se amavam, mas não tinham conhecimento disso, e, finalmente, os finais felizes, quando os protagonistas passavam por um grave dilema, mas superavam-no, e no final viviam "felizes para sempre".

Desde o fim do ano passado, passei a conhecer melhor e aprofundar laços de amizade com um garoto: gostávamos das mesmas coisas, tinhamos assunto para horas, talvez dias. Mas uma coisa me surpreendia; ele me entendia. Não um entender comum: ele entendia com clareza as razões por trás de meus atos e emoções, proeza alcançada por pouquíssimas pessoas antes, como uma ou outra amiga extremamente próxima. Nem os pais conseguiam muito bem. Era um choque.

Naquela época, eu tinha uma queda por outro, depois revelado ser só mais um inútil. Passei meses iludindo-me de que ninguém jamais seria motivo de atração para mim. Pouco tempo depois, vi que estava errada. Infelizmente.

Consegui passar três meses inteiros enganando a mim mesma. Se me perguntavam, eu negava - ainda nego -, mas, internamente, uma pequena parte de mim doía por dizer isso - e ainda dói. Devo dizer que foi complicado negar - ele era lindo, na minha opinião. Não era musculoso, muito menos obeso ou magrelo: era simplesmente fofo. Suas bochechas se ressaltavam na face com traços infantis, a pele de veludo sempre bonita. Suas mãos eram quentes, e seu abraço era aconchegante. Ele era tudo o que eu poderia esperar de uma alma gêmea. Passávamos o recreio juntos com mais alguns garotos e algumas garotas. Tinhamos pouco tempo a sós, mas mesmo em um grupo grande, ele nunca me deixava ignorada.

Claro que o dilema começaria logo - eu tinha certeza -, e eu teria que aproveitar cada brecha ao máximo. Posso dizer que começou de um jeito que eu não esperava: ele comentou, por algumas vezes, gostar de uma garota de outra escola - duvido que tivessem qualquer afinidade -, que ele dizia ser bonita. Constantemente ele pedia conselhos sobre o assunto. Confesso que sempre fui sincera nas dicas, por mais relutante que eu estivesse. Dizer a verdade sempre me deixava melhor.

Após algum tempo, a desculpa de que ele era _"apenas um amigo"_ não enganava nem a mim mesma. Como se eu estivesse _viciada_ nele. Enquanto ele estivesse por perto, eu estaria bem.

Bem, sei que ele provavelmente não gosta de mim como eu gosto dele. Não sou nenhuma deusa grega, sei _bem_ disso. Mas seria bom, de vez em quando, poder mostrar afeto sem se preocupar com as pessoas á minha volta.

Tenho certeza que acabarei igual, como sempre: sozinha, claro. Meu imã do azar está _sempre_ ligado.

Só uma pergunta: você pode desligá-lo?


	2. Incógnitas

**Amor & Amargura**

**Capítulo 1 – Incógnitas**

**Capítulo 1.1 – Queda**

Sempre pensei que cair pelo melhor amigo fosse só em filmes, livros ou romances. Mas não na _minha vida_. Ele é um ótimo amigo. Me entende, gosta do que eu gosto, tem conversa e passamos a maior parte dos recreios juntos.

Claro, para todos os momentos perfeitos, tem desgraça equivalente. Assim é a minha vida.

Sempre fui inteligente. Tenho facilidade na escola. Bom. Ruim. Me incomodam, enchem o saco, chamam de "nerd". Claro, claro. Vão ver no ensino médio, DESGRAÇADOS. Nerd o cú.

Consegui um melhor amig**o**. Bom. Ruim. Eu caí por ele. Uma enorme, dolorosa e longa queda. Na verdade, ainda estou esperando para cair no chão de espinhos que me aguarda.

**Capítulo 1.2 – Aberração**

Sabe, ultimamente, percebi que ele é um ser muito, muito estranho. Observador, percebe a maior parte das mudanças físicas, como um corte de cabelo ou uma mudança de acessório diferente do usual. Se ele nota isso, _como pode não notar que __**eu amo ele**_?

Ele é gentil, inocente, fofo e... digamos, apertável. Seria conveniente usá-lo como casaco no inverno, uma vez que ele é quentinho. Sem segundas intenções. Mas, voltando ao assunto: eu não sei, mesmo, por que cargas d'água eu fui gostar logo dele. Porque quando eu não vejo ele no recreio, dá vontade de morrer? PORQUÊ, POR ACASO, ELE AGE COMO UM MALDITO _CALMANTE_?!

A única explicação plausível seria que eu estou "MAD heels, crushing, falling on my knees for him". Mas claro que eu tento não transparecer isso, afinal, ele é meu BFF**¹**.

Como ele consegue saber como eu me sinto, entender o meu jeito complexo e louco de ser? Como ele nota diferenças físicas e não nota o que eu mais transpareço, sem querer, perto dele?

É mesmo uma aberração.

A aberração que eu amo.

(**¹ – **BFF = Best Friend Forever = Melhor Amigo para Sempre 8D)

**Capítulo 1.3 – Ombro Amigo**

Tentei falar diversas vezes sobre isso. Era... difícil. Difícil admitir que eu o amava. Que sonhava com ele, pensava nele o tempo todo, e tinha devaneios. Muitos devaneios. Imaginava eu e ele, como Romeu e Julieta, como duas pessoas que não deveriam estar juntas, mas se amavam. Tinham uma ligação irrompível. Mas não era assim.

E junto aos devaneios, vinha o medo.

Era uma luta. Fazia bilhetes, cartas, textos (como esse aqui), tentando se explicar, mas nunca as entregava. Tinha medo, medo de contar do jeito errado, medo da rejeição, medo da perda, da dor. Haviam mil palavras para descrever essa dor. Mas apenas uma descrevia perfeitamente.

**Insuportável**.

Como podia acontecer algo assim, logo comigo? Porquê não podia continuar como antes, vazia? Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde daria uma brecha, e ele notaria. E então, seria o fim.

Eu nunca gostei da idéia de perder sua amizade, mesmo querendo um pouco mais que isso. Estava disposta a fazer _quase_ de tudo para continuar a vê-lo (com motivos) regularmente, seus cabelos macios, seu rosto infantil e sua espressão contente, lindo. Queria estar sempre com ele por perto. Enquanto ele estivese lá, estaria tudo bem.

E embora eu dissese que estaria tudo bem, não estaria. Nunca estaria. Eu apenas me iludiria para ter momentos de paz, quando não conseguiria pensar em nada. Mas logo, nos separaríamos, e a angústia voltaria, até que eu o visse de novo. Era um ciclo vicioso, e agora eu não podia mais pará-lo. Eu estava condenada a esse estranho sentimento chamado **amor**.

E, sabe, esse "amor" estava me deixando louca. Desde que ele surgiu, fome se tornou dor de barriga. Fome me lembra dele, vejo-o no recreio, no recreio sacio a fome. É completamente irracional. Passei a ficar sensível por qualquer bobagem. Explodo, de raiva ou tristeza. Choro, em meu único refúgio seguro, onde afogo-me em meus pensamentos.

E foi aí que eu notei que o ombro amigo onde eu chorava era um travesseiro. Um maldito travesseiro. A única "pessoa" que me ouviria e me apoiaria, sem se preocupar em questionar, sem curiosidade. Ele saberia de tudo. Sempre estaria lá quando eu precisasse. Nunca reclamaria de minhas lágrimas, que seguidamente molhavam seu enchimento. Era o pior e o melhor amigo que eu jamais teria: nunca me diria nada. Nunca me confortaria, nunca me daria dicas. Nada. Mas estaria sempre disponível quando eu precisasse de meu bom e velho _ombro amigo_.


End file.
